


It Started in the Elevator

by RayByAnotherName



Series: Strange Brew AU [1]
Category: Falling Skies
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben goes home with Denny after school one day while her father is out of town. Ben's POV, 1st Person. A drabble I've been playing with that I've decided to publish as a one-shot. Set in the same Strange Brew AU as my Backbone story, could been seen as prequel of sorts if you squint.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Falling Skies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started in the Elevator

Denny’s hands slipped under my shirt as she bit down on my neck. I groaned as her tongue took its place, massaging the bruise that was surely forming. This girl was going drive me insane the way she was touching me. I pressed her tighter against me, my fingers digging into the fabric of her shirt and the tight curls of her hair. “Denny,” I gasped out as she pulled at the button of my jeans, “Your dad’s going to kill me if he sees us.” 

The reminder of my emanate death only proved to spur her on. “He’s on a business trip,” she said against my neck, “Besides, he’d have to notice we exist first.” She moves up to force my lips against hers. It didn’t take much effort. Denny always tasted like chocolate, the Hershey bars we snuck during class specifically. And she melted in my mouth, moaning into the kiss as her hands climbed up my chest to grip my shoulders. 

I slid my hands down, one trailing down her back along her spine. I felt her shiver in my arms before I squeezed her bottom, lifting her as her legs wrapped around my waist. I pressed her up against the wall of the elevator for leverage, using the handrail for balance. No matter what Hal says, carrying a bunch of books can build some muscle. 

My hands moved upwards, slipping underneath the white tank top she loved to tease me in. Her leather jacket was already on the floor. Denny skimmed her hands along my shoulders and into the top of my hoodie, digging her nails into my back. I hissed at the feeling before latching onto her neck, turning the tables a little bit. She squirmed against me, pushing up against my erection through two layers of jean. Rather than bite my lip, I bit hers. Eliciting a sultry groan that sent electricity down my spine.

The bell to the elevator announced our arrival at the 25th floor. We stumbled our way into the foyer of the penthouse Denny lived in. I grabbed her jacket from the floor. Denny fumbled with her keys at the double doors as I stood behind her, nipping at her neck. “You’re positive he’s not here?” I whispered into her ear, eyeing the door with just a little bit of apprehension.

“New York,” she laughed as my hand crawled up the front of her top. She rubbed her bottom against my groin as the door swung open. She moaned out the rest of her sentence against my neck, “Till the weekend.” She bit my neck as we stumbled through the doorway, just hard enough to leave a light bruise. I leaned down to draw her into another kiss as I dropped her jacket on the floor. I caressed her cheeks with my thumbs as I brought my hand up from its previous endeavor to tangle in her hair. 

She turned around in my arms and I felt her hands slide along my sides. They moving to my chest and took a firm grip of my jacket to pull me down the hall. She let go to unzipped my hoodie and pushed it off my shoulders. I let it fall the rest of the way to the floor before skimming my fingers under her shirt. I could feel the goose bumps on her stomach as I raised my hands higher, lifting her shirt along with them. 

Denny pulled me closer by the scruff of my shirt and I deepened the kiss, our tongues sliding against each other as we struggled for air, control, and proximity. She tugged at my shirt and I pulled it over my head, breaking the kiss for less than a second before claiming her lips again. 

We stumbled down the hallway, past the kitchen, and knocked into the table outside the master suite. It was close enough. Denny slid the jeans she was wearing to the ground and jumped up onto the table. She pulled me between her legs, closer until our flesh was pressed solidly against each other. My fingertips caressed down her sides as we kissed with swirling tongues and hasty lips. 

I undid the button and zipper of my jeans, letting them fall to my ankles as Denny hooked hers together behind my back. Two very thin layers of clothing separated us now and I was very aware of that. When she broke the kiss for air my lips almost immediately latched onto her neck, trailing down to her bare shoulder as Denny’s fingers glided through my hair. 

She tugged lightly and I lifted my head, our eyes met for a brief second before she pushed me away. Confused I watched her hop down from the table and saunter towards the master bedroom, the only room I’d never seen. Denny smirked as she leaned against the door in nothing but her underwear. My Adam’s apple bobbed in my throat as I caught her meaning. 

“No,” I said, but she bit her lip mischievously and turned the nob. The double doors to the room were open and I was following her in without any more protest. I found the briefs she’d been wearing just outside the open bathroom door. With a sigh I walked in. The shower on the opposite side of the room was running and I could see steam beginning to form in the room. 

Denny had propped herself up against the blue tile of the walk-in shower, directly in the line of water. Her body was dripping wet already. I watched droplets flow from her clavicle down the valley between her breasts to her belly buttons and further. I stepped inside and claimed her lips in passionate kiss before sliding my mouth down her body, using the same route the water had. Her fingers tangled in my hair as my tongue traced each fold between her legs before sliding inside. 

The delicious way she chanted my name egged me on as I sucked on her clitoris, slipping fingers into her wet vagina. I pumped my fingers a few times and switched back to my tongue. Enjoying the frustrated groan that slipped from Denny I repeat the switch again and again until I felt her tightening around my fingers. I pumped into her once more as her orgasm sent up a shudder through her whole body. 

Her fingers tighten in my hair as I pull my fingers out to lap up the sweet tasting fruits of my labors. My erection throbbed against the wet fabric of my boxers and I bit my lip as I withdraw from Denny’s body. She tugged on my hair until I stood up. 

Her fingers slid down my sides, drawing circles between my ribs until she got to my hips. Denny’s thumbs hooked the elastic and she began to pull clingy piece of clothing down as she descended to her knees. She grinned up at me, eyes gleaming with a mixture of mischief and lust as her mouth moved. 

Hours later I had thirty minutes before curfew and eight minutes before the next bus. I was therefore dressing pretty frantically in the hallway as I searched for my clothes. Denny was watching with great amusement as she slipped on a sleeping shirt. 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, now have you seen my jacket?” I asked her as she leaned provocatively against her bedroom door jam. 

She pulled me closer by my shirt to kiss me, I ran my fingers through her hair before pulling away, “Living room, Benji, remember?” 

I nodded, “Right.” I kissed her quickly one more time before rushing down the hallway, “See you tomorrow.”

“Maybe,” she waved as I grabbed my hoodie from the floor. I tugged it on as I walked towards the elevator. I caught one last glimpse of Denny standing in the doorway, smiling softly, before the doors closed. I grinned to myself as I rode down to the lobby. 

The doors opened and my smile faltered as standing in front of me was the scariest man I’d ever met. Denny’s father. 6’6, with hands that looked like they could crush a watermelon. He looked at me with vague familiarity, “Mason, what are you doing here?” I don’t think it’s quite worked its way into his long term memory that I’m dating Denny now, not just her friend. A preferable state for me. 

“Just leaving, sir,” I said, slipping past him and avoiding eye contact. “Have a nice night,” I manage to croak out as he stepped into the elevator. The second the doors shut I started sprinting towards the bus stop. He may not be the most observant parent but I’m pretty sure even he’ll notice that his bed looks like two teenagers have been romping around in it all day. Which we had been, but that’s beside the point because it only takes ten minutes to go up and back down the elevator and I would like to be safely moving towards my house by then.


End file.
